


monthly magazine subscriptions

by ladykestrel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, in which kwamis do not get the Teenage struggles, marinette.exe has stopped responding, unapologetical crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykestrel/pseuds/ladykestrel
Summary: in which marinette receives the new issue of la mode magazine & gets more than what she'd bargained for.(dedicated to the 'dinks out for flagg' skwad. <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short, fun one-shot that started out as a joke, but then it suddenly wasn't. it's inspired by a girl's crop-top and my fellow Doffs' that got me into this mess in the first place. ily, guys. <3

“Marinette,” Sabine called from downstairs, “there’s a delivery for you.”

The clumsy girl raced down the stairs, already anticipating what the delivery might be. Nearly falling to her death twice, she managed to stumble into her family’s bakery in a breathless stupor. Her mother was holding the door open for a young boy in a bright yellow shirt and royal blue cap.

“This is for you, miss.” He handed her a package. Marinette’s eyes sparkled at the sight. Finally! In a haste, she signed and thanked the delivery boy before hurrying up the stairs. She only vaguely heard the laughter coming from the bakery.

Once upstairs in her room, Marinette ripped into the package. Tikki hesitantly approached the girl. “What’s that, Marinette?” The kwami looked down as her charge’s hands were at hard work, shredding the packaging. 

“It’s the new issue of La Mode magazine!” Marinette all but yelled. Tikki’s face lit up with understanding. The girl had been raving about the new spread on Gabriel Agreste’s son. Marinette was still gushing. “Oh, I can’t wait to see all the new photos of my Adrien!” 

The magazine smelled freshly printed. Marinette took her time with opening it, admiring its glossy cover. On it, Adrien’s face glowed as if lit up by a celestial force. Tikki could have sworn Marinette’s eyes had turned into big, pulsating hearts. The kwami curiously kept her eyes on the magazine as Marinette began listing through its pages.

“Oh, Tikki! He’s so perfect!” Marinette exclaimed. She took her time, savoring every shot of the beautiful blond boy. 

Tikki smiled, but she was getting exasperated with her charge. Her behavior was getting out of hand. The kwami didn’t understand how someone as confident and courageous as Ladybug can turn into such a stammering mess. The little creature had told Marinette once that she was a superhero, with or without the mask, but recently it was getting harder not to believe they were two separate beings. 

After the hundredth wistful sign, Tikki spoke up. “Maybe you should tell him.”

Marinette’s fingers froze just as she was about to turn the page. “How do I even do that, Tikki? It’s not like I can go up to him and tell him I want our faces to smush.”

“What does that even mean, Marinette?”

“Forget it,” Marinette said while turning the page. She took a breath as if to add something, but it caught in her throat as she saw the photos. Her mouth was agape, jaw ready to fall off. “Oh my god!” she squeaked. “ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_!” 

Adrien Agreste looked back at her from the magazine, hand raised to the back of his neck, green eyes looking mischievous. But that wasn’t what had made Marinette lose all rational thought. It was the outfit that Adrien was sporting. 

“Isn’t that shirt a little too short for him?” asked Tikki. 

Marinette’s voice had lost its pitch. “He’s wearing a crop-top.” 

Indeed, it was. The shirt was white with cut off sleeves and three large words in the center. The fabric cut off conveniently short, revealing Adrien’s toned stomach. (Marinette couldn’t believe she’d just thought those words.) Her eyes were glued to the exposed skin. Later, she’d kick herself for objectifying him in such a way. Now, she was simply hypnotized. She honestly didn’t know how she’d face the boy at school tomorrow. Marinette was always a clumsy girl, and especially around Adrien, but after having seen this… Her stammering was about to get a whole lot worse.

Tikki was confused at Marinette’s tomato-red face. Who knew what this girl was thinking now. The kwami hopes she at least remembered to breathe. Deciding to distract Marinette out of her haze, Tikki mused at the shirt’s sign. 

It read, in big bold letters, “PUSSY NOT WAR”.

“He must be a cat person then,” the kwami said.

Marinette’s booming laughter could’ve been heard all the way across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> my lovely lady, jane, my bugaboo, actually blessed us all with the vision of adrien in a crop-top by drawing him so y'all better be thanking her for it. (see referenced image [here](https://67.media.tumblr.com/ba3ec69e69b54e5c89078b807d8e3fcb/tumblr_of27o1CQVY1r0wh39o1_540.jpg).)


End file.
